


[铁虫] 隔世若歌 - 我虔诚爱你 以灵魂骚动你

by harumi711



Series: [铁虫] 隔世若歌 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Summary: 爱似蓝调遇节奏如此即兴仿佛纽约某横街有异国喇叭美丽涂鸦一身肤色因你变得黑用黑色声音念着我想你像黑色诗歌一般多细腻换黑西装抱起你才优美这见证神也惊喜我虔诚爱你以灵魂骚动你骚动到有乐器奏到心扉我全神看你以灵魂来抖气感觉多骚灵以无边温柔吻你爱似蓝调遇节奏从此一对识得感性就摇摆趁陶醉片刻发现昙花一身心思因你更深刻用黑色声音念着我想你像黑色诗歌一般多细腻换黑西装抱起你才优美这见证神也惊喜我虔诚爱你以灵魂骚动你骚动到有乐器奏到心扉我全神看你以灵魂来抖气感觉多骚灵以无边温柔吻你用黑色的灯射着我跟你用黑色的光不分天与地换黑西装抱起你才优美这见证神也惊喜我虔诚爱你以灵魂骚动你骚动到有乐器处处响起我全神看你以灵魂来抖气感觉多骚灵以无边温柔吻你为你舞台提起为你钢琴弹起以灵歌欢呼爱你
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: [铁虫] 隔世若歌 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827184
Kudos: 3





	1. 我虔诚爱你 以灵魂骚动你 // 上

**Author's Note:**

> 爱似蓝调遇节奏  
> 如此即兴仿佛纽约某横街  
> 有异国喇叭美丽涂鸦  
> 一身肤色因你变得黑  
> 用黑色声音念着我想你  
> 像黑色诗歌一般多细腻  
> 换黑西装抱起你才优美  
> 这见证神也惊喜  
> 我虔诚爱你  
> 以灵魂骚动你  
> 骚动到有乐器奏到心扉  
> 我全神看你  
> 以灵魂来抖气  
> 感觉多骚灵  
> 以无边温柔吻你  
> 爱似蓝调遇节奏  
> 从此一对识得感性就摇摆  
> 趁陶醉片刻发现昙花  
> 一身心思因你更深刻  
> 用黑色声音念着我想你  
> 像黑色诗歌一般多细腻  
> 换黑西装抱起你才优美  
> 这见证神也惊喜  
> 我虔诚爱你  
> 以灵魂骚动你  
> 骚动到有乐器奏到心扉  
> 我全神看你  
> 以灵魂来抖气  
> 感觉多骚灵  
> 以无边温柔吻你  
> 用黑色的灯射着我跟你  
> 用黑色的光不分天与地  
> 换黑西装抱起你才优美  
> 这见证神也惊喜  
> 我虔诚爱你  
> 以灵魂骚动你  
> 骚动到有乐器处处响起  
> 我全神看你  
> 以灵魂来抖气  
> 感觉多骚灵  
> 以无边温柔吻你  
> 为你舞台提起  
> 为你钢琴弹起  
> 以灵歌欢呼爱你

彼得‧帕克是个很特别的男生。

在这个已经几乎全面数码化的年代里，他总是偏好旧时代的东西──旧唱机，纸质的书本，万年笔，木制家俬……当然他也并非跟时代脱节，他的家里跟大家一样有安装斯塔克工业出品的人工智能，甚至他精通工程学，他家的人工智能还经过他本人微调。只是无论是他的兴趣和他的恋爱观也实属稀有，他的朋友都说他是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，他也的确无法否认。

他打从心底相信灵魂伴侣的存在。

说起来奇妙，自从有记忆以来，彼得便清楚认知到在这世上有一个人是他的另一半灵魂。他迫切期待能遇上这个人，而他也相信对方跟他一样，一直期盼着跟他相遇的那一天。

这很诡异不是吗？他甚至不知道这个人是男是女，但他确信这个人真的存在，并且他笃信这个人正在等他。而他很有信心，在他们相遇的一天，他们会疯狂地爱上彼此，彷佛来到这个世上就是为了遇上对方一样。

以致于到今天他已经二十四岁了，也还是零恋爱经验值，他甚至没有喜欢过谁，也没有答应过任何人的追求，理由是至今还没有一个人让他有『就是这个人了！』这种来自灵魂伴侣的触动。他亲近的朋友们都劝他放弃这不切实际的浪漫幻想，他却只是笑着摇摇头，谢过朋友们的关心。

从唱机流淌而出的是旧时代的流行曲。彼得跟着哼唱，一边为自己泡了一杯甜度适中的鲜奶咖啡，把烤好的吐司放到盘子上，准备以简单又温暖的早餐开始美好的一天。

『彼得，来自纽约日报文化版编辑部的来电，要接听吗？』一把听上去干练的女嗓音响起，盖过了歌曲的结尾。黑胶唱片渐渐停止旋转。

「噢，请接听。」彼得咬下了一口吐司，「是有工作来了吧？」

『我相信是的，彼得。』女声温和地说。然后是一把成熟的男士嗓音取代了她的声音响彻彼得的公寓，『帕克，早安，下个月我们有个历史专题想找你帮忙做，你接吗？』

「早，副编。什么历史专题？」彼得呷了一口咖啡，问道。

『自从那部什么中世纪史诗式巨作连续剧出现之后，最近大家不都很喜欢听些古老的皇室故事？我想你帮忙找一些中世纪国家的故事写专题，最好有些吸睛的爱情故事……嘛，毕竟年代久远，你可以基于事实再自己创作故事，反正吸引就好。如果受欢迎，我们会考虑把它变成长期连载。你知道，没有多少个人像你那么浪漫主义了。我觉得这个专题很适合你，便第一时间找上你了。你怎么看？』

「这很有趣不是吗？非常乐意。」

吃过早餐，彼得便迫不及待投入刚接到的专题委托去。他是个自由撰稿人，要是这个纽约日报的专题能够成为连载，他接下来便能有一份可观的固定收入，难得遇上他也很有兴趣的题目，这个连载他志在必得。

然而透过人工智能在网络及电子书藉数据库里搜寻了个大半天，彼得却还是找不到让他灵机一动的题材。不经不觉已经到了下午茶时间，他决定到纽约旧街里的书店看看，寻找灵感。

纽约旧街集合了许多旧时代的事物，是彼得非常喜爱的一个地方。其中他最爱的便是思存书店，在这个几乎没有人阅读纸质书本的年代，书店可说是已经在街上绝迹，毕竟受众就只有像彼得这些爱怀旧的稀少品种。听说思存书店在当年代是一间纽约里享负盛名的二手书店，即使它现在已不再矗立于当时的地址，却仍然搬来这条怀旧街区，为时代留下足印。

纸质书本有一种独特的香气。彼得甫踏进书店便闻到这阵熟悉的香味，他闭上眼深呼吸，勾起浅笑，便走向书架，开始了他的寻书午后。

书店里的宁静让人有时间流动也变得比外头缓慢的错觉，彼得非常喜欢这种与世隔绝的奇妙气氛，因此每次他都会在书店里忘了时间，直到肚子饿得咕咕叫才发现自己已经在书店里呆了几小时。他走到历史书籍的分类书架前，开始扫视着书架上整齐排列的书脊。

一本暗红色硬书皮的书本吸引了他的视线。书名其实并不特别，《公元四世纪的神秘国度》，整排书架最少有十本书以上有着类似的书名。然而彼得却像着了魔似的，视线黏在书脊上，并伸手把它抽出。

书本的书页已经泛黄。他一页一页地翻着，眼睛飞快地扫过一段又一段的文字，却感到有种莫名的催迫感要他赶紧翻到这本书的某一页，这催迫感甚至真实到让他感到背脊起凉意。

然后，当他翻到书里的某一页，他的呼吸几乎瞬间停止。

书页里是一张印刷为黑白的图画，图画里是一名留着精致胡子的男人，五官端正，眼瞳明亮。他穿着典型中世纪国王的服装，盘着双手坐得一派佣懒又霸气，跟其他任何国王的肖像画所散发的庄严气氛截然不同。

彼得感到全身的血液在沸腾。他不懂这是怎么样的感觉，更不懂自己为什么会对一个中世纪国王的肖像画有如此大的反应。可是他无法移开视线，画作里的男人那双大眼睛彷佛有魔力，要把彼得吸到几千年前的中世纪里去。

这双眼睛是世上最美丽的焦糖色，是蜜糖色的星海，我会溺死在里面。

他在茫然之中想着。

直到有人在他旁边经过才让他回过神来，他眨了眨眼，看着眼前的黑白色图画，依然未能定神。

于是他马上阅读图画页旁边那页的文字描述。

『……艾维杰斯帝国第十二世国王托尼‧斯塔克，于二十三岁登基，二十八岁时与邻国罗曼帝国二公主维珍妮亚‧罗曼结姻，尔后诞下三儿两女。在位期间不乏亮眼战绩，其中以扫荡国家里亲王贾斯汀‧斯塔克为首的叛乱份子一役最为人津津乐道。托尼‧斯塔克于五十六岁时逝世，在位三十三年为国家带来有史以来最繁盛的三十年。另外，历史学家发现，这位国王不仅跟名留青史的超级英雄救世主托尼‧斯塔克同名，连长相也非常相似，不过由于此画作作画年份不详，有理由相信是后世因为名字而让国王不仅跟钢铁侠撞名，还撞脸。』

托尼‧斯塔克。

至今仍然为全球提供各种科技产品的斯塔克工业，创始人是霍华‧斯塔克，而令公司真正壮大成为世界领尖高科技工业巨头的是他的儿子，托尼‧斯塔克。不过托尼‧斯塔克最让人深刻的不是这层身份，而是拯救宇宙的钢铁侠。

不过，对于八十多年后的现在，他也已经是一名历史人物了。

彼得忽然记起他在很小的时候有在上课时见过他的照片。噢，对。那时候就他一人在教室里对着投射在半空里托尼‧斯塔克的照片感叹了一声，「这个人长得好好看……」然后被同学们狠狠地耻笑了一番，因为在托尼‧斯塔克之后出现的救世英雄蜘蛛侠跟他同名，叫彼得‧帕克。而小时候的他已经到处跟人宣扬灵魂伴侣的传说，因此同学便拿此来嘲笑戏弄了他一段时间，而从此这段记忆被他封存在脑海最深处。

他感到彷佛有人猛地拍了一下他的脑袋。

是他。

是他。

托尼‧斯塔克。

彼得一边咒骂因为羞恼而把记忆封存的年幼的自己，一边急忙地在书架上寻找其他有提及艾维杰斯国的书本。翻了几个小时，在浩瀚的书海里，他只能找到寥寥数本书藉，而且专门写有关此国研究的书本更只有薄薄的一本。

他翻着那本《失落的帝国：艾维杰斯》，着急地寻找记载托尼‧斯塔克的页数。

那张黑白肖像又再跳进彼得的视线里。

他的心跳漏掉了一拍。

然而旁边那段故事更让他几乎要心跳停止。

『托尼‧斯塔克有一名尽忠职守的贴身骑士彼得‧帕克，据悉还是托尼的青梅竹马，在他二十三岁登基后不久便一直以骑士身份追随在旁，直到亲王贾斯汀‧斯塔克策反一事，彼得被贾斯汀陷害，一直苦无证据洗掉罪名，于国王大婚前一星期含冤自刎死于监牢内。一年后，托尼在捣破贾斯汀乱党同时为彼得洗清冤屈，并为他补办了一场风光体面的国葬，以表对自己忠诚的下臣的最高敬意及哀悼。』

当彼得察觉到的时候，他的泪水已经沾湿了书页。

他合起书本，草草擦掉脸上的泪印，然后便走到付款处结账，买下了被他泪水沾湿了的书籍。

他几乎不记得自己是怎么回到家里。甫踏进公寓，手还在脱鞋，彼得便迫不及待地呼唤他的人工智能，「Karen！帮我查查艾维杰斯帝国国王托尼‧斯塔克的资料！还有他的骑士彼得‧帕克！」

『为你效劳，彼得。』人工智能轻快地响应，『他们的名字真特别。』

「是的。」彼得勾起了嘴角，「Karen，我大概找到我的人生意义了。」

『恭喜你，这很奇妙，彼得。』

「Yes。」

∞

经过了数天几乎是不眠不休的查考，彼得虽然身体疲累，却感到无比的兴奋。

托尼‧斯塔克和彼得‧帕克。国王和骑士，钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠。

艾维杰斯的国王和他的骑士之间无疑是有着无可切割的信赖，彼得‧帕克──喔，这样讲真奇怪，毕竟彼得自己也叫彼得‧帕克──并不是畏罪自杀，他为了国王而死。而在他死后，国王似乎用尽了一切人力物力去铲除贾斯汀一党。彼得知道，国王是为了替他的骑士洗冤而做这所有的一切。

钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠。钢铁侠是蜘蛛侠的导师，蜘蛛侠第一套战衣也是出自托尼‧斯塔克之手。根据记载，蜘蛛侠是The Blip的受害者，而刚被带回来后便面对导师钢铁侠在他面前死去──复仇者如何把所有人带回来仍然是一个谜，大概当中有些不得了的秘密。尔后，蜘蛛侠度过了一段被追杀的日子，及后因着和一群复仇者解决了灭世危机而重新被大众接纳，继续担当纽约好邻居──他是这么称呼自己──直到三十四岁，于面对奥基星人一役毅然与外星装置一起跳进虫洞，牺牲自己拯救了地球，然而他的身体却遗落在星际之中。

他们是灵魂契合的一对，不论是国王和骑士，还是钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠，尽管他们均不是爱侣。可是彼得认为他们之间比世间一切能套上形容词的感情都要复杂，却又无比纯粹。

这真是太奇妙了。

在彼得的观感里，这两个故事既是别人的故事，又彷佛是他自己的故事。会有这种巧合吗？他们的名字一样，连长相都一样──中世纪骑士因为没有肖像画所以无从查考，但蜘蛛侠和他长得一模一样，因此他相信骑士也长着一张相同的脸。

不可能有这种巧合。

而且彼得自小就非常不合理地无条件相信着灵魂伴侣的存在。这一定是他们刻在他骨髓里的记忆，灵魂里的情感，以致于刚才他在看到艾维杰斯国王肖像画的一刻，才会有那种灵魂骚动的感觉。

你一定要找到他，并且这一次，你一定要抓紧他的手。

那么，现在的托尼‧斯塔克在哪里？

他迫不及待想要找到他。

「Karen，美国里有多少个托尼‧斯塔克？」

『只有一个，也住在纽约，彼得。』

∞

托尼知道自己跟斯塔克工业的托尼‧斯塔克是远亲关系，他自小就知道了。这当然，那个救世英雄的脸，在八十年后的今天仍然未被世人忘记，况且托尼还跟他同名同姓，并且长得几乎一模一样。

也因此，他的父母才会帮他起名为托尼‧斯塔克，连法律名也跟他一样，安东尼‧爱德华‧斯塔克。

他不讨厌跟这位八十年前的远房亲戚撞名，可是这其实也有一点困扰。

比如小时候他会被同学们调侃，『不要以为跟英雄同名就很了不起！』不过全部都只是因为妒忌他长得跟那位英雄也一样好看，以及头脑也一样绝顶聪明，托尼才不会跟这些低等生物计较。

可是持续被别人这样白眼也挺麻烦的。渐渐地，托尼开始厌烦这一切，厌烦这世界──他做什么都一帆风顺，这世界对他来说彷佛没有难题，他从外表到头脑，全部都在宣称他是一名天之骄子，然而他却不知道自己生在这世上是为了什么。

他找不到任何目标，也找不到任何有挑战性的事物，就这样成长为一个二十六岁的青年。

他建立了一家小公司销售一些他捣弄出来的小研究小发明。他以完全不务正业的态度经营着，但却也能让他过着富裕的生活。他的身边美女如云，却没有一个人能让他停驻多于一星期。

他总觉得自己的灵魂缺了某个部份，但他不清楚那个部份是什么，在哪里，以及为什么他会觉得自己灵魂缺失。

今天，他仍然感到百无聊赖。

睡到日上三竿，他的人工智能在他打开唱机的一刻跟他打招呼，『Sir，早安，虽然现在已经是下午一点半了。顺带一提，你的公司号码有十个未接来电。』

「Jar，我觉得你最近的态度愈来愈嚣张。」托尼慢悠悠地回答，一边把唱针放到黑胶碟上，一首旧时代的摇滚乐响彻整个房间。

『我一向如此，Sir。』

托尼不以为然地挑挑眉，「那么，谁的电话？客户吗？」

『未知来电，Sir，来电者有留下讯息，要为您播放吗？』

「好。」

『你好，请问是Mr Stark吗？我叫彼得‧帕克，我想见您一面。』那是一把好听的男孩声音，『不会耽误您很久的，您的公司没有设立办公室和实体商店，我实在没有办法找到您……可是我无论如何都需要见您一面，请您回我一个电话好吗？谢谢您。』

『播放完毕，要为您回拨吗？Sir。』

「不用。」托尼几乎是没有经过思考便回道。

『这位帕克先生似乎很着急。』人工智能说。

托尼不予置否，一边走到饭厅为自己泡咖啡以及烤吐司，却感到心里有种奇怪的催逼感。刚才那名叫彼得的男孩的小奶音彷佛仍然萦绕耳际，托尼咬了一口吐司，然后向人工智能吩咐道，「帮我查一下彼得‧帕克，Jarvis。」

『为您效劳，Sir。』

不到三十秒，男孩的照片便被投射在托尼的眼前。

男孩有着一头褐色的小卷毛，杏色看起来很无辜的大眼睛，薄薄的薄唇，以及温暖的笑容。

托尼感到有种前所未有的悸动在心里扩散，让他竟然有一瞬间觉得呼吸困难。

「帮我回拨给这位帕克先生，马上。」


	2. 隔世若歌 - 我虔诚爱你 以灵魂骚动你 // 中

在拨了第十次电话仍未有人接听后，彼得鼓起勇气留下了语音消息给这位素未谋面的托尼‧斯塔克，然后在等待回复的期间才开始忧虑起来。

这位托尼‧斯塔克真的是他要找的那位托尼‧斯塔克吗？会不会只是刚好同名同姓？再说，即使他就是自己要找的人，这样贸然打扰又会不会太唐突？

忐忑不安了一个早上，当Karen通知彼得托尼‧斯塔克回电的时候，彼得的心儿几乎要从嘴里跳出来了。

「接接接通吧，Karen。」

『你的声音在抖，彼得。你没问题吗？』

「我OK的，接通吧。」彼得深吸一口气，说道。

『你好，是帕克先生吗？』

Oh my God。

彼得觉得光听声音他就已经沦陷了。托尼‧斯塔克的低音炮实在太磁性太好听，彼得从没有试过心跳快成这样。他几乎以为自己要停止呼吸了。

『哈啰？』

「抱歉！你你你你好……」彼得回过神来，因为紧张而咬到舌头。

电话对面的人似乎因为他的口吃而被逗笑。彼得感到耳朵有点发热，心里有点痒痒的，然而他并不感到讨厌。

『请问是对敝公司的产品有什么查询吗？』托尼‧斯塔克的声音仍然盈着笑意。

「噢！喔，对，是的。」考虑到劈头就提什么灵魂触动还是疑似几世情的故事会吓坏别人，彼得慎重地决定先以对方经营的公司作为打开话题的入口，「是这样的，我拜阅过您于贵司网站里贴的部落格文章，时间GPS的研究真是太令人赞叹了。」

『噢，那只是写着玩的。』托尼的语气有点不以为然。

「虽然您这么说，连放上去的公式也故意写错，可是我解出下一步了。」不知道为什么，彼得总觉得自己早料到对方会这么说，于是便以理所当然的语气回道。

电话对面的人没有回话。

「……Mr Stark……？对不起，我太冒昧了……」彼得见托尼沉默不语，便后知后觉地着急起来，怕是得罪了对方——他打这个电话可不为了时间GPS！虽然这也非常的吸引，但他的目的就只是托尼‧斯塔克这个人！

『你说你解出下一步了？』

「是、是的。」彼得怯怯地回应。

『哇喔。你可是第一个。』听见托尼声音似乎是惊讶多于愤怒，彼得瞬间放下心来。

「欸？」

『不过算式也就停在那一步了，我没有再去研究，总觉得再研究下去会遭天谴──你搞时间，时间会反弹。可是你真的让我很意外。你是读什么专科？是学生？』托尼连珠发炮地说着。

「呃，我在工作了，大学读物理工程学。」

『哦。说起来你不是说想要见面吗？下午有时间不？可以的话，去喝杯茶怎样？我想看看你的解题。』

「好！我很有空！」

大概听出了彼得的迫切，电话对面的人又再次被逗得咯咯发笑。

约好时间地点后，彼得赶紧扑进浴室洗澡，然后几乎把衣柜给翻了两三遍，衣服配来配去还是觉得自己看上去很土气，最后还是抓起了一件普通的白色衬衣，套上了牛仔裤，发泥抺了三四遍也觉得看上去怪怪的便又洗头重新再抺，最后还是在自己不甚满意的状态下抓起背包出门去。

结果他比约定时间要早了半小时来到咖啡室。他有想过先到里面坐着等托尼，但又怕对方认不出他来，所以他还是决定站在店门外等待。毕竟只有他知道对方的长相——这么说也怪怪的，他只是知道上辈子和上上辈子的他的长相，而其实他也不肯定即将要见面的托尼‧斯塔克是否就是那个托尼‧斯塔克。

焦急的心情让这半小时显得格外漫长。彼得既期待又害怕，一直在四周张望，期待能快点见到他，期待那有可能来临的新世界，却又害怕见到他，害怕那不是他所等待的人，害怕对方对自己毫无感觉。

然而当他看到对面马路那位男生的时候，他知道一切等待都不值一提。

不论是这半小时，还是这二十四年，又或者，这几十个世纪。

隔着川流不息的马路，他的时间就这样戛然静止。四周的声音彷佛被吸走，彼得只能听见自己激烈的心跳声，眼中只能看见那个人。

男生一脸慵懒，正扭头看着马路一方等待过马路。他深褐色的头发在午后的微风里被吹散，正瞇着一双像猫咪一样的焦糖色眼睛，伸手拨弄额前吹乱了的浏海。然后，他转过头来，对上了彼得的视线。他微微瞪大了双眼，然后便一动不动地直视着彼得。

他的五官近乎完美。

他长着跟国王和钢铁侠一样的脸，只是少了胡子，少了皱纹，多了几分年轻人独有的活力，以及几分不羁。

就这样隔着络绎不绝的车河，他们凝视着对方，然后托尼勾起了一个笑容。

彼得感觉自己的心就这样一下子被勾走了。

我找到他了。

直到托尼穿过马路逐渐走近，彼得的眼光还是死死地钉在对方的脸上。他无法移开视线，也无法压抑在心里爆发的狂喜。

托尼站到彼得跟前，他比他高那么一点点。他脸上依然挂着让彼得痴迷的笑容。「嗨，Mr Parker？」

「嗨嗨嗨嗨——呃我是说，嗨，Mr Stark。」彼得为自己的不知所措而懊恼，他该死的就不能表现得淡定点？

「等很久了？怎么不在里面等？头发都吹乱了。」彷佛早已熟悉，托尼的语气是如此的亲昵。

「不，没有等很久……我，我怕你找不到我，所以就想着先在店门前等你了。」

「我会找到你。」

托尼回答得如此理所当然，让彼得心头一紧，又再呆滞地看着托尼的脸。托尼被看得尴尬，一边心想这男孩儿简直把自己所有的心情都写在脸上，一边因为受不了那双亮晶晶的大眼睛而别过了眼神，「先进去吧。」他摸摸鼻子，说着便拉开了咖啡室的玻璃门让彼得先进店里去。

找了个卡位安顿好后，两人迅速点了咖啡和松饼，便安静了下来。彼得终于意识到自己从刚才开始便老是盯着人家的脸看，似乎感到非常害羞，于是一直避免看托尼的脸，正低着头盯着桌子上的云石纹，耳尖还在发红。

托尼则是托着腮端详着对面的男孩。这男孩刚才在电话里说自己已经在工作，可是他怎么看都像个未成年高中生，脸上的婴儿肥甚至还没有褪去。白皙的脸上透着微微的粉红色令他看上去像个小女生一样，然而被风吹乱的褐色卷毛以及扬起了一角的眉毛，还有直挺的鼻梁却在强调着他的少年英气。

托尼看着男孩，心里莫名奇妙地感到一股从来未有过的温暖和安心感，以及神奇的熟悉感。

彷佛他已经认识了这个男孩好久，久得只要看到他就感到安稳，久得尤如他就是他心底里唯一的柔软。

托尼看着宭迫的男孩，心里有点不忍，便决定打开话题匣子，「所以，你为什么想见我？」

然而这问话似乎让彼得更加慌乱，他的脸以肉眼可见的速度烧得更红。

「Hey，冷静点，我没有觉得唐突，我只是……呃，就是，你能解开我的题，我很惊喜。大家都以为我瞎写的，即使是MIT的教授，或者是你能数得出名字的量子学家。」托尼扬起嘴角，「你真是太了不起了。」

「不……写出那道题的你不是更了不起吗？」彼得被夸得不好意思，因而忘记了刚才的宭迫，「你真是天才。」

「我可是叫托尼‧斯塔克，不聪明怎么对得住这个名字？」托尼调侃着自己，「你听过托尼‧斯塔克吧，噢，大家都听过他，对不对？」

「嗯，当然。」彼得抿着唇。

「不过我不是他。他有拯救世界的使命，我没有。」托尼一边呷了一口刚到的鲜奶咖啡，一边满不在乎地说道。

彼得感到胸口揪紧了一下。托尼似乎不太喜欢被认为跟那位托尼‧斯塔克有关系，然而彼得却恰恰是因为这个原因才会来找他。

「所以你是把那道题的下一步给算出来了，便想要见见我？」

「对——是的。我想看看写出那道题的人是个怎么样的人。」彼得急急回道，彷佛想要掩饰本意一样，「我想跟你聊聊，就这样。」

「喔，」托尼直看着彼得的眼睛，「你的解题能给我看看吗？」

「当然可以。」彼得赶紧从背包里搜出了一张纸，推到托尼面前。

「哇，好久没有见过手写字了。」托尼说道，一边开始快速扫瞄着纸上彼得写的算式。

「呃，唔，我喜欢写字。」彼得不好意思地搔搔头，「抱歉，字可能有点潦草。」

「不会，你的字很好看。」托尼抬起眼，向彼得勾起笑容。

彼得感到自己的心跳又漏掉了一拍。「谢……谢谢。」

「你做什么工作？」托尼似乎已经看完彼得的解题，此时刚好松饼送到，他伸手拿起一个松饼送进口里，「是哪个实验室的研究人员吗？」

「不，我是一名自由撰稿人。」彼得拿起咖啡杯，呷了一口，似乎希望让自己定定神，「会在各大小报章网站上写写专栏什么的。」

「这跟你大学专业完全扯不上关系啊。」托尼皱了皱眉，用手指戳戳桌上彼得那张解题纸，「你这不是暴殄天物？你知道这条算式，在这世上就只有你和我能解到这一步吗？」

「嗯……我真的不知道……」彼得的笑容有点羞赧，「而且我喜欢写作，所以我觉得挺好的。」

托尼没有再讲话，只是垂下了眼帘，似乎在思考着些什么。彼得对于这段忽然的沉默有点不安，可是却又不知道该讲些什么，便只好低下头默默地喝咖啡。事实上，从看见站在马路对面的托尼开始，彼得就一直很紧张，心跳还在不停加快，光是要维持表面的镇静已经耗掉他不少的力气，更枉论尝试讨好一见钟情的人了。

噢，一见钟情这形容又好像不太正确。

「……你平日都不定时工作对吗？」良久，托尼开口道，「收入也是不固定？」

「是的……」彼得小声回答道，似乎忽然对于被对面的人知道自己没有稳定工作而感到有点沮丧。 

「有兴趣来我公司兼职吗？你有空的时候过来就可以，薪水保证不低。喔，不过我都在我家的实验室里工作，如果你不介意的话……」

「不介意！」彼得猛地摇头。「乐意之至！」

托尼于是又咯咯发笑，笑得弯起了眼睛。

而彼得觉得自己已经彻底沦陷在这双蜜糖色的眼睛，这个完美的笑容里去。

∞

当托尼回拨电话给那名叫彼得‧帕克的男孩时，他并没有想过事情会发展成这样。

在看见马路对面那名男孩的一刻，托尼几乎觉得时间瞬间静止，彷佛全世界就只剩下他和那名男孩，而他实在不明白这男孩到底有哪一点让他的灵魂如此震撼，震撼到有一瞬间认为自己就是为了这一刻而出生。

他不是会讲这种老套情话的浪漫主义者，不如说他从来都不相信爱情，因为他未曾遇见过一个令他心动的人。然而他实在无法忽视在跟男孩对上视线那刻所爆发的一切浪漫火花。

这是一见钟情？对这男孩？

这男孩并不难看，当然，他是个好看的男孩。然而好看归好看，彼得‧帕克并不是让人惊艳的美人，他身上散发着一种邻家温暖男孩的气质，托尼承认这气质让人感觉很亲切，但这不足以造成这种惊天动地的crush。

于整个见面过程中，托尼努力隐藏着自己心里的波澜，而很明显对方的内心也波涛汹涌着。他跟托尼相反，似乎是个非常不懂得隐藏自己的男孩子。他的脸蛋从见到托尼开始便一直泛着红晕，真是该死的可爱。

托尼假装着不经意，自然地带动着整个会面的走向，并为自己及彼得安排了朝夕相见的机会。

现在，他正在家里来回踱步，等待着第一天来上班的彼得。

『Sir，Mr Parker站在门前了。』

「咳，OK。」托尼整理了一下衣领，往镜子一瞥确认自己的仪容OK后，便拉开家门。

门前的男孩抿了抿唇，「早安！Mr Stark。」然后绽放出一个有点害羞，却又无比灿烂的笑容。

托尼认命了。

他大概已经沦陷在男孩那绚烂过份的笑靥里去了。

「早安，彼得。」 


	3. 我虔诚爱你 以灵魂骚动你 // 下 - 終

毫不意外地，托尼和彼得迅速陷入了热恋。

第一天，两人投入实验研究直到深夜，托尼虽然有冲动叫彼得留宿，但碍于他知道两人均对对方有意思，而他该死的居然担心彼得认为他是个轻浮的男人，于是他选择了为彼得叫车，还别扭地美其名为员工福利。彼得笑得腼腆，在托尼家门前跟他轻声道了句晚安，并加上一句「明天见。」，托尼一时无法压抑心里的狂喜，那高兴的表情让彼得瞬间红了脸。

第二天，彼得于早上十点准时出现在托尼的家门前，然而托尼却还没有起床，听见Jarvis通知彼得的到来后，他从床上猛然弹起，因为不希望彼得等太久只得顶着一副刚睡醒的邋遢模样开门给彼得，然而彼得却看傻了还脸颊泛红，大概是因为托尼未经梳洗的样子慵懒性感得让他脸红耳热，又或者这其实只是情人眼里出西施。于是，第三天，彼得已经能自由进出托尼的家，到达时托尼仍然在睡梦中，彼得以鲜奶咖啡和烤吐司的香气唤醒了托尼，托尼甫睁眼便看见彼得，彼得向他绽放暖洋洋的笑容，让他感到心头一紧。

第四天，彼得在托尼家里做实验时接到纽约日报副编辑打来的电话询问他专题稿的进度，于是托尼跟彼得说你可以在我家里撰稿。第五天，彼得便带同自己的笔记本和参考书来到托尼家里，于空余时间坐在书桌一隅架上了眼镜，认真地在笔记本里写专题大纲。午后阳光透过窗户洒在彼得专注的侧脸上，托尼偷偷让Jarvis替他拍下眼前这幅景象，并恍惚地了解到恋爱为何物。

第六天，吃早餐的时候，托尼伸出手指抺掉彼得嘴角沾着的奶沬，彼得瞬间脸颊泛红，托尼慢慢靠近他，在他唇上印下了一个轻吻。被亲过后，彼得害羞得双手掩脸，哑着他的小奶音说了句，「天啊，托尼，我好喜欢你……」随后便被托尼扣住脑袋吻得七荤八素。

「我也好喜欢你，彼得。」

他们交换了无数个吻，彼此用额头抵住对方，有点害臊的，甜蜜地笑了。这天，他们放下工作，一直赖在房子里互相依偎着，聊天聊地，吃着零食看彼得推荐的电影，喝着茶听托尼喜欢的摇滚乐，情到浓时便亲吻对方，无论吻多少次都不满足。

彼得终于切身体会什么叫做相逢恨晚。

原来人真的能在另一个人的眼瞳里看见自己的全世界。

∞

跟托尼确认关系后，彼得几乎每天都去找托尼，有时往托尼的家里钻，有时和托尼两人出去约会。即使是回家后，他满脑子也只有托尼‧斯塔克，除此以外的其他东西好像都不再重要──他对自己的恋爱脑感到无比震惊。

这天早上，当他如常打算出发到托尼家里去的时候，Karen柔声提醒他，还有三天便是他的截稿日了。彼得惊觉时间紧绌，便打了个电话给托尼交待说今天要全力赶稿所以无法过去了。托尼先是跟他说：「你可以过来写稿啊。」彼得迫不得而已只得嗑嗑绊绊地回答，「你在我附近我无法专心……」，然后托尼轻笑了几声，那声音真撩拨人心，「好吧，你加油快点写完，明天过来吧。」

在托尼家里，彼得根本完全无法完成他的专题稿。一部份是因为让一个刚陷入热恋两周的人在恋人附近专心工作实在是强人所难──跟他一起做实验不算，那可以算作他们的另类约会，虽然彼得有工资可收──而另一部份是，这个专题总让他想起那天在咖啡室里提起钢铁侠托尼‧斯塔克时，托尼的表情。

托尼不讨厌和钢铁侠扯上关系，但也谈不上喜欢。

彼得其实只认识了托尼三星期，却对托尼的所有情绪变动暸如指掌，他的每一个情绪变化彼得都能精准地捕捉得到，彷佛他们已经认识了很久，久得只消一个眼神他就能读懂对方的心思。这让彼得更相信国王和骑士，以及钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠是他俩的前世。

他想要写国王和骑士的故事。可以的话，他还想把钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的故事放在国王骑士之后，牵出一个浪漫至极的三生三世恋爱故事。事实上，他已经完全没有心神去找其他题材去写稿子了。然而另一方面，他却又私心想要把这个故事当作他和托尼的秘密──尽管他感觉托尼也许并没有很愿意把他们的爱情跟这前世今生扯上关系。也因此，彼得还没有告诉托尼自己找他的真正原因，而因为害怕惹托尼不高兴，他最终还是决定以其他题材交他的第一份专题文稿。

然而，现在彼得正看着他在托尼家里所写的专题大纲发呆，手放在键盘上良久，却一个字都敲不出来。

他写的专题大纲是意大利庞贝的故事。

当然，这个因为火山爆发而一夜消灭的古城故事非常有趣，是他一直也很想去详细写写的地方。然而，自从发现了国王和骑士，以及钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠跟他自己和托尼的关系后，他满脑子就只被这个奇妙的故事占据着。他想要了解他们更多，想要挖掘他们更多。

眼看时间一分一秒的过去，在截稿日即将到来的催迫感，以及希望能在今天写完明天去见托尼的渴望下，彼得强迫自己提起手指敲下第一个字。然而出来的文章连他自己也觉得不堪入目，于是他狠心把文章删掉，又再重新打了一次。如是者，又删又写了十次后，他也快接近崩溃边缘了。

他无法把这种东西交给副编辑。他知道这稿子无法为他取得连载。

就在彼得快要抓破头皮懊恼着是否应该再找别的题材时，Karen的声音响了起来，『托尼‧斯塔克来电，要接听吗？』

「要！」他现在非常迫切需要他的恋人，不能见面只是听听声音也能为他充电。

『Mr Parker, you miss me？』

「……嗯，想你了。」要是有录音机，彼得肯定会为自己这甜腻的声音羞愧到找洞钻。

『饿了没？』

「咦？」

『彼得，Mr Stark正站在门外，要开门给他吗？』Karen的语气很温柔。

门外的人更温柔。

彼得感到自己整颗心都被一种暖烘烘的情感包裹住。他拉开了家门，想也没想便扑进了托尼的怀里。「好想你。」他把脸埋到托尼的颈窝里嘟哝着，「我为什么不能长在你身上？」

托尼得说初恋没经验的男孩的直球总是让他心房惊颤。他把男孩拥紧，然后亲吻了他的耳尖，「我也想把你镶进我的心脏里。」

难舍难离地热吻过后，彼得拉着托尼的手让他进门，发现托尼另一只手拿着两个纸袋，「这是什么？」

「给男朋友送外卖啊。」托尼轻笑道，「加了拍扁酸瓜的三明治，你的最爱。」

「谢谢你，托尼。」彼得接过了还透着热气的纸袋，甜甜地笑着，「你也买了自己的份和我一起吃吗？」

「当然，我怎能错过和你一起用餐的时光？我还特意叫了和你一样的味道。」

于是彼得又露出能滴下蜜的笑容。「我泡茶给你好吗？我有一罐苏格兰茶叶还没开过，让我找找看……」彼得一边说，一边往房子角落的储藏柜走去。

「嗯，好啊，谢谢。」托尼四周张望着，慵懒地回应道。

彼得的公寓简约整洁，并且散发着一股怀旧气息。房子角落的檀木书柜上整齐排满着在这年代已经很少见的书本，书柜旁边是一台黑胶碟唱机。托尼走到书柜前，端详着彼得的藏书，希望能从中了解男友多一点。

他被其中一本书的书脊吸引住视线。

他从书架里把书抽出来，缓缓地翻开了书页。

那跟他拥有同一张脸的国王的黑白肖像画就这样扎进他的眼里。

他快速地扫视过肖像画旁边一页的文字，最后目光停驻在彼得‧帕克这名字上。

「在看什么？」彼得的声音从房子的另一方传来。

「没什么。」托尼无声无息地把书本插回书柜里，「你书真多。」一边踱步回餐桌旁坐下。

「是啊，我很喜欢书。」彼得手里拿着茶叶罐，一边扭开罐子并把它往鼻子下凑，「这茶叶闻起来很香。」

「拿来闻一下？」

彼得听话地拿着罐子走近托尼，托尼却伸手一把把他拉近自己，然后箍紧他的细腰，把脸埋到他的肚腹上，「嗯，很香。」

彼得被撩得全身发热，只得僵着身体任由托尼拥住。在心猿意马之间，他总觉得托尼有点不对劲，但却又说不出有什么不对劲。他轻轻地环住了托尼，手指细致地抚摸着托尼的头发。

「你再摸下去，我就不担保待会我吃的是三明治还是你了。」

于是彼得红着脸猛地放开了手，并把托尼推开。「今今今今今天不行，我还要赶稿。」

托尼于是吃吃地笑了。「也对，第一次我也不想太仓促。」

于是彼得的脸又红上了几分。「快、快点吃东西吧。」他把桌上的三明治向托尼方向推推，「要凉了。」

「嗯。」托尼决定放过害羞的男孩，便抓起三明治咬了一口，「稿子写成怎样？」

「不太顺利……明天可能也无法到你那里去了。」彼得悻悻地说，一边也咬了一小口三明治。

「遇上什么瓶颈了吗？」

「……没有。」彼得别过了眼神。

「……是遇上瓶颈了吧。」托尼直看着彼得的脸说道。

「你怎么知道？」

「我就是知道。你在想什么我都知道。」

彼得回看着托尼，托尼蜜糖色的眼睛里写着深情，写着温柔，还写着点不易察觉的挣扎。

「……托尼？」

「是为什么呢？」托尼放下了三明治，伸出手轻轻拨着彼得的浏海，指间的动作流露着轻柔的珍视，细致的依恋，「这是万有引力吗？」

彼得吞了吞唾沬，喉结随着他的动作滚动了一下。他凑近托尼，在他的唇上送上一个像羽毛一般的浅吻。

「是的。是万有引力。」

∞

对托尼来说，这三周他就像踏入了一个柔软的梦境一样。彼得刷新了他对自己以及世界的认知，他从未想过他的世界会因为一个人而完全改变。

托尼喜欢彼得的一切，着了魔似的喜欢。

他喜欢他杏色像无辜小狗一样的大眼睛，喜欢他缨红的薄唇，喜欢他脸上的小雀斑，喜欢他白里透红的皮肤，喜欢他的小卷毛，喜欢他的细腰细腿，喜欢他甜腻的小奶音，喜欢他那热烈的眼神，喜欢他和煦的笑脸，喜欢他的话痨，喜欢他的温柔，喜欢他的善解人意，喜欢他藏不住心事的个性，喜欢他的腼腆，喜欢他的怀旧趣味，喜欢他的浪漫主义。喜欢他的一切一切。

抽离点看，彼得‧帕克是一个很普通的男生。在自小没少被美男美女追求的托尼的审美标准里，彼得大概就只能得到6、70分左右。可是，对托尼‧斯塔克来说，彼得却有着致命的魔力，什么审美标准都起不了作用，他就是完美的，他就是托尼心里的唯一。而这种没来由的迷恋其实完全违背了托尼的个性。

在仔细搜寻过艾维杰斯国王和骑士故事，以及钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的关系后，托尼终于弄懂了彼得来找自己的原因。

第一次见彼得的时候他已经知道，那男孩并不是因为那道算式而找上他。他解开了算式的下一步是真的，但那只是他在找寻自己的过程中偶尔发现的东西，而不是彼得非要和他见一面的原因。

结合彼得之前告诉过他他正在撰写的文稿主题，他不难推理到彼得是因为在寻找灵感的过程中发现了那两个托尼和彼得的故事，才会想要找上长着同一张脸，有着同一个姓名的他。

他知道彼得是个浪漫主义者，因此他很肯定这段宿命姻缘绝对让彼得深深着迷。然而，托尼跟彼得相反，在感情方面，他是个彻头彻尾的现实主义者。他从来都不看爱情电影，也对老掉牙的宿命恋爱嗤之以鼻，过往的他甚至只认为爱情是荷尔蒙作崇的结果，从不相信真爱的存在。所以，三个星期前的他绝对不会想到，自己会对某个人一见钟情，并且瞬间沦陷到一个不得不以宿命去解释的地步。

他甚至开始觉得他以前之所以会有如此扭曲的爱情观，也只是因为他还没有遇上那仅属于他的唯一而已。

然而，被命运摆弄的感觉始终让他有点别扭。作为天之骄子的他，从小到大都觉得命运掌握在他的手心之间，谁知道他原来连自己会爱上谁也无法控制。就因为国王和钢铁侠，他就非要爱上彼得不可吗？

可是这种想法却让他非常自责。爱上彼得不好吗？他好极了，不是吗？

他想起彼得温暖的笑脸，心脏不可控地刺痛了一下。

他决定以睡眠逃避烦恼。

∞

在删了第十五次的文稿后，彼得重重地叹了一口气。「Karen，我不行了。」

『或许你可以试试写艾维杰斯国王和骑士的故事？相信你之前搜集的数据足够你完成这一次的文稿。』人工智能提议道。

「……不行……我几乎可以确定托尼不喜欢跟那两位托尼‧斯塔克扯上关系，要是我把这故事当作文稿交出去，他肯定会不高兴。我不想这样……而且我还没有亲口告诉他这些故事，这好像不太妥当。」彼得抿着唇回绝了Karen的提议。

『事实上，彼得，』Karen顿了顿，『我想Mr Stark已经知道了。』

「什么？」彼得本来正软软地趴在键盘前面，这下马上吓得整个弹起。

『他在书柜里抽出了《失落的帝国：艾维杰斯》，并一下便翻到艾维杰斯国王托尼．斯塔克的肖像。』Karen如实报告着。

「天啊……」彼得抱着头，「怪不得我总觉得他有点怪怪的……」

『也许你可以试着跟他谈论这件事？』

彼得抬头看看挂在墙上的古老时钟，「现在午夜三点了，我明天早上试着打给他吧……」

然而，第二天早上，彼得鼓起了勇气打给托尼，托尼却没有接电话，连发过去的讯息托尼也未加理会。直到下午三点，托尼才回了他一句「抱歉，今天有点忙。」便直到晚上都沓无音讯，害彼得更加没有心情打稿——要知道自从开始恋爱以来，托尼从来都没有试过对他这么冷淡。

文稿没有打完，托尼又没有回讯息，彼得于是直到半夜都无法入睡，心情一直七上八下，整天下来他已经问了Karen上百次有没有托尼的消息，然而每一次Karen的答案都让他失望。直到清晨五点，他才渐渐因为累积的疲劳而终于进入了睡眠。

滴滴答答的雨声把彼得从浅眠中唤醒。他从床上爬起，扭头向窗外灰蒙蒙的天空。外头正下着细雨。

「Karen，托尼有找我吗？」彼得哑着声音问道。

『彼得，没有。』Karen放轻声音回答着她的主人。

彼得感到胸口发闷，不安在心里渐渐浮现。理智点看待这段感情，他跟托尼才不过认识了三星期，而托尼以前是个花花公子，人又帅又有钱，风趣又温柔，跟他根本就是两个世界的人。交往的两个星期里，在托尼的温柔对待下，彼得都几乎要忘掉这些事实，彷佛他们是天造地设的一对，彷佛他们相恋是一个必然，而从旁人角度看，大概大家都会觉得彼得配不上托尼吧。

他抱着膝蜷着被子窝在床角，倚着墙抬头看向窗外。负面情绪一旦产生，便像霉菌一样迅速扩散，扩散到他甚至不敢再打电话和发讯息给托尼，害怕会被嫌弃。

他就这样坐了两小时，直到Karen跟他说，『托尼．斯塔克来电。』他才像回魂一样身子一颤，「快接听！」

『早，彼得，醒来啦？』托尼的声音一如既往，磁性又好听，语气还带点轻快。这让彼得稍微放下心来。

「嗯，刚起来。」彼得努力隐藏着心里的不安，回答道。

『猜猜我在哪里？』

「……嗯？」彼得不明所以。电话对面传来雨声打在雨伞上的声音，彼得闭上双眼，让雨声环绕耳际。「你在外面？」

『你看向窗外。』

彼得于是急忙凑到窗边。托尼正撑着一把透明雨伞，身穿黑色西装，站在公寓对面的行人街道上，挂着温柔的微笑向着他挥了挥手。

彼得瞬间感到全身血液都冲到脑袋去。他随便抓起一件灰色薄外套套上，穿上休闲鞋便飞奔出公寓。

彷佛初见时的场景，他们隔着马路对望着。然而这次，托尼见彼得连伞子都没拿，便着急得想要马上穿过马路跑向彼得。彼得比他快一步，他不要命地闯出马路直奔向托尼，幸好路上没有任何车子。然后他扑进了托尼的怀里，撞得托尼几乎重心不稳要跌倒，手里拿着的伞子因着冲力而抛到了后面。托尼却没有理会，只是回拥着男孩，轻声在他的耳边嗫道，「怎么了？Pete？」

「我以为……我以为……」

「以为什么？」

彼得稍微离开托尼的怀抱，垂着头没说话。

托尼在他额上印上了一个吻，然后放开了彼得，把手伸进裤袋掏出了一双银色戒指，「我昨天在忙这个。」并把其中一只向彼得递出。

彼得呆滞地接过戒指，眨了两下眼睛，一动不动地看着托尼被雨水沾湿的脸庞。

「你看看里面？」

戒指内侧刻着PP&TS，TS的后面刻着艾维杰斯国国徽，以及一个钢铁侠的反应堆标志，PP前面则刻着一柄剑和一个蛛网头。

「……托尼……」彼得眼眶发红，似乎快要哭起来。

「我就说，我知道你在想什么。」托尼轻抚着彼得沾着雨滴的头发，「我也得承认，你非常了解我。」

彼得似乎已经流下了眼泪，然而眼泪和他脸上的雨水融在一起，只有他发红的眼眶出卖了他。

「我的确不喜欢和钢铁侠扯上太多的关系──你知道，他太伟大，而我只是一个普通跟他同名同姓的人而已。好了，现在我知道他也许是我的前世？」托尼勾起了一个温和的微笑，「说实在，以我的个性，我肯定不会那么容易接受这种前世今生论。」

彼得微微张开了嘴，似乎想要说话。托尼却伸出拇指轻按住彼得的嘴唇。「然而……如果是因为他们──我是说，艾维杰斯国王以及钢铁侠──我才有机会遇上你的话，那么我得说，哇哦，这太棒了。」

彼得又流下了一滴豆大的眼泪。

「你早就镶在我心房里了。这可能是世上最幸福的事情，不是吗？」

彼得于是完全不顾形象地抽抽答答哭了起来。托尼拉起了他的手，把他手中那只戒指套上他的中指，然后又为自己套上自己的那一只，「看看，这辈子我们终于可以在一起了。」

彼得哭着点了点头，又凑近托尼，把自己埋进托尼的怀里。「我也是……因为他们，我才能找到你。你是我的幸运，就只有你……」他又开始呜咽起来。托尼紧紧拥着他，然后把他抱起，「你可真轻。」彼得柔情似水地抺着托尼湿濡的浏海，然后低下头吻上托尼的嘴唇。

这大概是托尼和彼得有生以来最浪漫最甜蜜的一场细雨。

∞

两人全身湿透的回到彼得的公寓，便牵着手一起进了浴室。彼得别扭地脱着衣服，由于动作过于温吞所以最后由托尼为他脱光，然后两人便由淋浴开始吻到床上，彼得被托尼吻到化成一滩奶油，托尼开始往他的身体进攻，在他身上种下了许许多多的印记。彼得被托尼撩拨到交代了一次，托尼于是伸手开始侵占他的后庭。彼得艰难地爬到床边拉开床头柜，里面放着润滑剂和保险套。他红着脸喘着气说「我我我想说你你你以后也会来……」然后把脸埋到枕头里，托尼看着他雪白背部上的吻痕，露出了怜惜的笑容。为他进行了细致的扩张后，托尼温柔地进入他，终于拥有了他的男孩。 

「 我总觉得我刚做了一场我已经期待了几十世纪的爱。」 

彼得听罢，便咯咯轻笑起来。

∞

后来，彼得以艾维杰斯国王与骑士的故事展开了他在纽约日报的连载，并也等于间接公布了自己是当中的主角，因此让故事大受欢迎，更有投资商想要投资电影化这个故事，然而彼得却拒绝了。他认为这是他和托尼的故事，他不希望由别人去演绎他们，而当然，他和托尼也不会跑去演出，所以这个连载最后只出版成书，更掀起了一时的读书热潮。

期间，彼得搬到了托尼的房子，他几乎把自己的整个公寓都搬到托尼家里去，连Karen也一起搬过去了。Karen和Jarvis尽责地共同照顾两位主人，并且相处得不错。

托尼和彼得没有再研究时间GPS，却一起研究了许许多多其他的玩意，托尼的公司愈来愈忙，可是他却总是把最能赚大钱的作品藏起来让自己和彼得私用，彼得知道他为了自己所以不想成为万人瞩目的富豪，他不止一次表示，他只想和彼得普通地过生活，这便足够幸福。

彼得因着要帮托尼公司的忙，便成为了比之前更自由的自由撰稿人，况且因为之前的三生三世连载，他早就是炙手可热的作家，他有空的时候便写些自己喜欢的文章，有时发在托尼公司的部落格，有时发在自己的部落格，有时发在各种大小媒体。他只写自己想写的，只讲自己想讲的，乐得逍遥。

今天，他们依然一如往常，挂着幸福满足的微笑相拥着入眠。

// 终.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4.5W字，我终于写完了。最终章有7K字哈哈。
> 
> 这三生三世是一个故事，也是三个故事。三世的他们各自有各自的故事，然后串连起来才是隔世若歌这个故事。在我的体感，这一个多月里我写了三个不同的故事，因为这三世无论是风格还是剧情都大相径庭，而我还得让它们合理地连结起来，不然要是三世看上去各自完全独立的话就没意思了。
> 
> 脑洞的到来往往只发生在一刻间，某日我在公司pantry倒完水回自己座位途中这脑洞就无缘无故在脑海里蹦出来，我犹疑了一阵子，还是决定把MCU原作放在中间的第二世，因为要是MCU是第三世那岂不是没了用三生三世来HE的结果了吗？
> 
> 从MCU里铁对虫那过度的保护欲，以及虫对铁绝对的忠诚，第一世的国王铁和骑士虫就这样诞生了——铁的保护欲源自上一世死前立下的誓言「下辈子由我守护你」，虫则一如上辈子的绝对忠诚。
> 
> 然后第三世呢？铁虫在我心目中一直都是灵魂伴侣，不论是否爱情。MCU的铁虫就是因为灵魂的共鸣才会产生他们独有的火花，也因此虫才会成为铁唯一没有犹疑的选择。然而他们在14000605这么多个机率里却连一起活着的机会都没有，因此我很希望能让他们下辈子不再需要为世界忧虑奔波，只作为一个普通人活着，平凡地恋爱，获得平淡的幸福。
> 
> 三世的铁虫拥有同样的灵魂，却又因着不同的时代和际遇而活成了不同的他们。然而无论过了多少个世纪，他们依然会在茫茫人海里找到对方，他们的灵魂共鸣了几十世纪，终于在第三世可以成为真正的伴侣，这不很凄美很浪漫吗！老掉牙但我就是喜欢啊！哈哈哈。
> 
> 无论是国王骑士，MCU，还是灵魂伴侣，三世的故事我都很喜欢，然而说到底第三世才是我真正目的，因此我自己最喜欢的是第三世。我喜欢那钟情旧时代物品的浪漫主义者彼得，喜欢那因为爱而愿意放下自己的孤高的托尼，我喜欢他们电光火石一般激烈地爆发的恋爱，我喜欢宿命感。第三世的第三章连作者本人都觉得甜到全身酥麻。我就是要第三世的糖甜到觉得吃两辈子的刀子都是值的！
> 
> 从第一篇开始追到结局的你，一直送给我小红心小蓝手的你，以及留言给我的你，你们是我的动力，很高兴你们支持这个故事，希望你们喜欢这个结局。
> 
> 接下来可能暂时不会开长篇了，长篇是一种牵挂，一天没有写到最后，一天我的心都悬着，而有时候连阅读数都直线下滑我还是会被打击到哈哈，想说真的有那么无趣吗就沮丧起来提不起劲码这篇了，不过我情绪来得快去得快，看见真的有人喜欢，我又好了。（喔我知道我还有两个坑，它们也有悬着我的心，有的www）然而那种煎熬我暂时还是想要远离一下哈哈，可能我很快又会打自己的脸了……哪天见到我又发什么文标着个1.字时请不要吐槽我（？）
> 
> PS. 如果想重温，各三世配着各自的BGM服用感觉很不错喔，尤其是第三世！


End file.
